


Ride Along

by SirWazza28



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Character, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirWazza28/pseuds/SirWazza28
Summary: When  two  personnel  at Med and PD are tasked to do a ride along  with each other ,will they become something more than just collegues?





	Ride Along

Natalie was waiting outside of Chicago Gaffney Memorial entrance due to her being selected for yearly tradition of the ride along.Although she knew it was common for Chicago PD and Med to team up on ride alongs as a way to connect with the poorer rural areas of Chicago as the medical professional can provide better way to take care of the residents health especially during the winter,it would also give the law enforcement official to gather information or build ties with the residents in order to strengthen the safety of the said areas. Natalie just wished the ride along was'nt on one of the chilliest days in Chicago history.However sh didn't wait for two long as she spotted a cop car coming up the entrance and breathed a sigh of relief.She was also curiousas to who her ride along cop would be as she didn't know many cops with the exception being the Intelligence Unit with their fearless leader Hank Voight,and his team that consisted of Kim Burgess ,Hailey Upton,Adam Ruzek ,Kevin Atwater and of course her ex-boyfriends bother and de facto second in command of the unit Jay Halstead.That was why she got the shock when the cop who appeared was none other than Jay himself."Hey Nat,looks like you got stuck on ride along duty as well huh?"said Jay while flashing his smile that showed off his dimples while exiting the car ."Yeah,lucky me"giggled Natalie nervously while entering the car.Both Jay and Natalie had the same thought when they were in the car "_This is gonna be an interesting day"_


End file.
